Downton Drabbles
by forgettingitsthere
Summary: Various drabbles based off of prompts I received on tumblr. Variety of characters, genres and pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: So these are pretty much drabbles that I wrote over on my tumblr account (link on my profile) based off people's prompts and I thought it would be fun to continue that over here. So if you want to send in prompts you can PM me, review them or tumblr them too me. I will be posting on here in groups of ten to make things easy. So enjoy!_

**Prompt: Isobel and Dr. Clarkson share an umbrella.**

"Thank you ever so much for walking me home," Isobel Crawley said to her companion on a cloudy Wednesday afternoon.

"Of course," Dr. Richard Clarkson replied. Isobel brightened at the man's enthusiasm. "I must talk to Lady Grantham anyways." Isobel's spirits dropped slightly at this, she wasn't sure why but she had assumed Richard had simply wanted to walk her home.

It seemed as if the world was adding insult to injury as Isobel felt a single raindrop fall onto her head (of course today was the day she chose not to wear a hat). And suddenly it was pouring rain. "Darn!" She declared looking up at the newly formed storm clouds. "And I went and forgot my umbrella."

"You're welcome to share mine," Richard said opening his plain black umbrella and moving in closer to Isobel.

"That would be lovely," Isobel declared. "And Cousin Mary claims chivalry is dead. With men like you, Dr. Clarkson, chivalry will never be dead."

"You're too kind, Mrs. Crawley," Richard said but he certainly didn't complain when Isobel looped her arm in his and moved in even closer.

**Prompt: Mrs. Hughes talks to Alfred about Mr. Carson**

"Don't let Mr. Carson get you down." Alfred heard a kind voice say behind him. He turned and there stood the housekeeper Mrs. Hughes with a slight smile on her face. "He's tough on everybody, and with the lack of footmen he wants his only one to be in tip-top shape."

"Of course, Mrs. Hughes," Alfred didn't know what to say. He had never had a proper talk with the housekeeper and to have to talk about somebody as intimidating as Mr. Carson.

"He may be harsh but it's for the best. You have potential, I see that and so does Mr. Carson and so he'll push you."

Alfred nodded and swallowed awkwardly, "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes."

"Of course, Alfred, now don't hesitate to talk to me if you have a problem," Mrs. Hughes turned on her heel and went to check on the laundry.

"Mrs. Hughes!" Alfred called out shocking not only Mrs. Hughes but himself.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You remind me of someone; a footman from my past." Mrs. Hughes confided smilingly fondly as she reminisced all the way to the laundry room.

**Prompt: Carson buys Mrs. Hughes a gift for taking care of him when he was sick**

Elsie Hughes closed the door behind her as she entered Carson's office finally getting a moment of peace in what seemed to be a haven.

"Ah, Mrs. Hughes, I wanted to speak to you," Carson admitted, he looked slightly sheepish. Elsie supressed a smile at the odd sight of the butler looking almost embarrassed.

"How might I help you?"

"I wanted to thank you," Carson began stiffly. He reached into a drawer of his desk clearly searching for someone. "You took care of me when I was ill and so I got you these." Carson revealed a half dozen roses in his hand.

"Oh, Mr. Carson," Elsie gushed breathless. "There gorgeous."

"Yes, well, you deserve them. Now, I must get the wine started for dinner." Carson said ushering her out of the room before she saw the blush creep onto his face.

**Prompt: Isobel and Matthew remember Reginald.**

"How are you doing Mother?" Matthew asks walking into the drawing room. Molesley takes his coat despite the fact Matthew is perfectly able to do it himself.

"I'm fine dear," Isobel replies though there is a certain tenseness to her voice.

Matthew sighed, "It's alright to be sad Mother. It's a hard day for me too."

"Whatever are you talking about, Matthew."

"You know very well what I am talking about, Mother!" Matthew said temper starting to get the best of him since his mother refused to acknowledge the importance of this day.

Isobel looks at her son, "Matthew, I am aware what day it is. Did you ever assume I don't want to discuss it?"

Matthew looks shocked at the fact his mother actually snapped at him. "Sorry Mother, it's just I miss him, I wanted…closure I guess."

"I understand," Isobel says. "I miss him too."

"Could you, maybe, tell me the story of how you met?" Matthew feels a little shy about asking this kind of question, but, somehow, he still had not heard the story.

"Alright," Isobel says sitting up a little straighter. "Well, before your father was a doctor he worked as a clerk at my fathers office. He filed papers and made appointments, those kind of things. Well, one day, I went to drop off Father's lunch because he forgot it. When I walked into the office your father was the first person I see. He smiles at me and I do my best to not blush as your father was a very handsome man. My father comes out of his office. 'Ah, Isobel' he said before introducing me and Reginald. Now I barely said to words but apparently that was enough for your father as when Father got home he told me that Reginald wished to accompany me to the local fair.

"That evening Reginald came to pick me up, he bought me a sweet and won me a stuffed bear that night. From that moment on I knew I was smitten. He courted me for about a year before he proposed, I, of course said yes with out a doubt and one year later we were blessed with a beautiful baby."

Matthew smiled, "That's lovely Mother."

"I like to think so," Isobel said. She felt flustered thinking of Reggie like that. "Well I must be going, I want to take a walk."

Matthew walked as his mother scurried out the door. He was just happy to know a little more about his father.

**Prompt: William learning to play servants quarters piano.**

William Mason was taught by his father to play the piano at a very young age. As far as he could remember his house always had that old piano and when he was 5 he heard his father play for the first time.

"Papa, can I play too?" He had asked wide-eyed and innocent. His father smiled and over the next few years William slowly started to master the basics.

He was 12 when he first played in public, the village he lived was putting on a show, there was a prize offered too. William entered on a whim. And, even though he didn't win he had great fun.

From then on, whenever William got a spare moment he would put on shows for his mum, dad, friends, neighbors or whoever was willing to listen. He once put a show on for his dog.

When William was 17 he got the job at Downton, he had worked before on farms and at a public house once before but never at a place as big and intimidating as Downton Abbey.

On his first night there, after dinner, he decided to look around the downstairs area. And there it was. A magnificent piano. Much nicer then the one back home.

Without thinking William sat down and ran his hand across the smooth keys, they were cold on his hands but in the best possible way. He fingered the middle C key for a moment and then, finally, struck it. The sound rang through the room but he doubted any one heard it with all the hustle and bustle.

The piano felt odd to him, not like his trusty one back home. He started to play a simple song, one of the first he learned but it felt off. William shrugged it off and went back to the dining hall for a cup of tea and maybe a chat with Anna.

It was two weeks before William went back to the piano, he had a few hours between meals and the Crawleys didn't feel they needed him. He sat down and played the same song he had played the last time.

William still couldn't shake the feeling that the song sounded off, he played it through once more.

"Why can't I get it right," He muttered.

From that point on William came back each day, sometimes before breakfast other times he would skip supper to play. He was determined to sound like he used to.

One day, months after he had started doing this he heard someone say, "You're quite good, you know."

He turned around, it was the new kitchen maid, Daisy was her name. She was watching him an adorable blush creeping on her face.

"Why thank you, Daisy," William said knowing he had finally gotten it right.

**Prompt: Elsie and Charles retire together**

_Dear Anna,_

_Sorry it's took so long for me to get in touch. Who knew retirement could be so enjoyable. Charles and I have been very busy we used some of the money I had saved to travel to Paris. It was beautiful, we stayed in a lovely hotel and went sight-seeing, ate lovely food and just had a nice time. _

_How are things at Downton? Do you enjoy being housekeeper? Is O'Brien giving you much trouble? How is Mr. Bates? Does he like being butler? An odd change I'm sure. How are the new staff members? And the old ones?_

_I miss you all and I will write more. Charles sends his love._

_Love always,_

_Elsie Carson._

**Prompt: Matthew/Cake**

When Matthew Crawley was two years old his love affair with cake began. His father was having tea in the drawing room, Mother was there too but she had excused herself for a moment, Matthew had innocently wandered in after his nap. That was when Matthew saw the tray of cakes.

His father clearly saw him eyeing up the cakes, "Would you like one, son?" Matthew nodded eyes wide with anticipation for this new delight.

His father handed his one, it was off-white with a white icing. Hesitantly Matthew licked the icing which was heavenly, feeling encouraged he stuffed half the cake directly into his mouth. His father smiled as his son munched happily on the delightful treat.

"Just don't tell your mother I gave that to you." Matthew nodded hoping his cooperation would get him more of this new treat.

As far as Isobel was concerned Matthew had his first cake when he was four, what she didn't know he had been eating the cakes for 2 years now. She was having tea and he had come in to see what was going on outside of his bedroom.

"Matthew," She said in a cheery voice. "Would you like to try some cake?"

Matthew's face brightened immediately, he was about to say he loved cake but quickly remembered Mother couldn't know he had had cake before.

His mother handed him one and he devoured it in mere seconds chewing with a content smile on his face.

When Matthew was 10 a girl from his grade school brought him a cake. That was the first time Matthew felt he was in love. Who wouldn't love a girl who brought them cake?

Matthew quickly got caught in his first relationship. It wasn't as if he did much more then hold her hand sometimes but she brought him cakes at least twice a week so he never complained.

She moved onto Robert Davies two months later. Matthew doesn't mind. Mrs. Bird's cakes are better.

When his father dies Matthew almost stops eating cake altogether. The cakes were something special about his father. The way he would share them with Matthew. His mother explains that he should continue to value the things his father shared with him so Matthew starts eating cake once more, it is never quite the same as when his father would sneak them to him but he has missed the dessert.

When he moves to Downton cakes are what get Matthew through the days. That little bit of relief after a particularly bad spat with Mary or a social faux-pas.

Not to mention Mrs. Patmore made amazing cake.

His wedding with Mary is incredible, the vows, the kiss, their first dance but Matthew's favorite part (besides the fact that he married Mary) was the wedding cake. It was a four tier vanilla cake that was incredibly elegant and one of the best things Matthew has ever eaten.

He makes the mistake of telling this to Mary. That was not a good idea.

When Matthew's son is two years old he gives him his first piece of cake. Watching his son's eyes light up he is filled with a sense of pride.

He celebrates by having more cake.

**Prompt: Elsie/Carson through the eyes of Anna, Thomas, Mrs. Patmore and Violet.**

**Mrs. Patmore**

Beryl Patmore has always prided herself on her keen powers of observations when it came to romance and romantic intentions, she knew William liked Daisy, she predicted Mr. Bates and she cracked Thomas' little secret. But when it came to Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson she couldn't get it. Were they friends? Or more? The closeness of their relationship baffled her. But she was determined to find out.

**Anna**

Anna tried not to get involved in other people's love life, it wasn't really her buisness now was it? But she admits she is desperately curious about what is going on between Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson. She doesn't get involved of course, that could risk her job, but, when she's doing her sewing or reading a book during break she tries to watch the pair out of the corner of her eye. She was curious is all.

**Thomas**

Thomas could care less whether Carson and Hughes were an item. It would just mean they had a motive behind defending each other and siding together in arguments. It didn't affect him so why should he care? Plus, they're old they'll croak soon enough.

**Violet**

It was obvious the housekeeper and the butler were in love with each other. Violet had known from the moment Mrs. Hughes was hired. She didn't know whether they knew but that didn't really concern her. Maybe if she got bored she'd do something about it…

**Prompt: Mrs. Patmore finally gets the store cupboard key.**

This was it; this was the moment. Mrs. Hughes had gone to London for the week and left her with the key to the store cupboard. She could gather her own ingredients without anyone getting in her bloody way. Finally!

Mrs. Patmore had been in a great mood all day, she hadn't snapped at Daisy once, how could she on a wonderful day like this? She even let Alfred linger in the kitchen to flirt with Ivy. (In her good mood she was oblivious to Daisy fuming in the corner the entire time).

She hadn't gotten the chance to use the key yet as she had the materials for the Downstairs helping of oatmeal all ready to go as per usual. She was positively reeling with anticipation, fortunately the clock struck 6 and it was time to start prepping for the Upstairs breakfast.

"I'm off to get the food for the breakfast," She told Daisy and Ivy.

"I can get it Mrs. Patmore," Ivy volunteered.

Daisy quickly cut in, "No, I could get it. I don't mind."

"Absolutely not," Mrs. Patmore said surprising the girls with the serverity in her tone. "I will get it." She walked over to the store cupboard with a bounce her step that confused Carson who happened to be walking by.

"Good morning, Mrs. Patmore," He said.

"'Mornin' Mr. Carson," She replied brightly.

_Here we go_ she thought to herself flat out ignoring one of the scullery maids who tried to greet her. She reached into her apron pocket and retrieved the key. A rusting, gold-painted little thing, nothing special in anyone else's eyes but something utterly brilliant in his.

There she was at the store cupboard, all she had to do was put the key in and turn, she took a deep breath, her entire body filled with anticipation and longing. And she did it, she opened the store cupboard.

Nothing. She felt nothing. There was nothing special about this, no satisfaction, no pride, absolutely nothing.

_I wonder if why that is? _Mrs. Patmore pondered to herself. _Is it simply not as good as I thought? Or is it because Elsie and I finally get along?_

**Prompt: Edith/Elsie moment**

Elsie Hughes would never admit it but Edith had always been her favorite Crawley sister. She always tried to refrain from picking favorites when it came to anything, even berating Mr. Carson for showing such bias towards Mary, but she always felt a connection to Edith.

It had all started when Edith was about to have her first coming out, Elsie had to fill in as ladies maid because one of the maids was struck ill and nothing could go wrong.

Lady Edith had been nervous all day, and as Elsie fixed her hair she suddenly asked, "Do you think it will go well, Mrs. Hughes?" Edith had never been as confident as Mary, she was filled with self doubt on most days but on a day as important to her and her family as this she was reeling.

"I'm sure you will do very well, milady," Mrs. Hughes answered.

"Yes, well you're obligated to say that," Edith retorted. "I'm sure Mary would disagree."

"Lady Mary would be wrong then," Mrs. Hughes said without thinking. "I don't mean to misspeak of course, but you look lovely milady."

Edith smiled at the comment, "Why thank you, Mrs. Hughes."

That was the day Elsie really picked a favorite, Edith was so kind to her unlike Lady Mary but not just to prove she was nice unlike Lady Sybil.

Elsie still remembers Edith declaring her coming out had been 'an absolute disaster'. However, as she watches the beautiful young woman walk down the isle she thinks she will be just fine.

_Note: So that was round one! Feel free to submit some prompts as I only have seven of the necessary ten drabbles for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Another round. Yay! I hope people are enjoying these, even a little bit. As usual it's ten drabbles based on prompts I received on Tumblr (link on my profile). I accept more prompts here and there. I answer virtually all of them at one time or another so it doesn't matter if I don't support the pairing (I find forcing my self to write pairs I don't ship really makes me ship them). Anyway enjoy!_

**Prompt: Anna tells Mr. Bates she's pregnant leaving Mr. Bates to worry if he's to old to be a father.**

Anna Bates approached her husband with a bright smile on her face, she had the most wonderful news and she was positive John would be excited as she was.

"Good morning," He greeted, he had barely seen her this morning as they had both been rather busy, as always, and so he was delighted to see her. "How are you?" He gave her a quick peck on the lips, Mr. Carson frowned upon displays of affection so they were always quick about it.

"I'm lovely," Anna said barely containing her elation, "How are you?"

"I'm good, Robert was actually telling me a very interesting story earlier about Isis and a fedora -"

"I'm pregnant!" Anna interrupted. "Sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer, I had to tell you!"

"Wow," Bates muttered. "That's…wow."

"I think so!" Anna squealed, she wrapped her arms around her husband who stiffly hugged back. Just then Mrs. Hughes walked in.

"What's going on here?"

Anna gave Bates a quick look as if asking permission to start telling people, and when Bates didn't react (mainly because Anna looked at him for half a second), she declared, "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, Anna, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Hughes replied. The two woman chatted animatedly leaving John to think for a moment, this may not have been the best idea as that's when all these thoughts and ideas started racing through his mind.

_Wow. She's pregnant. Anna's pregnant. Wow. I'm going to be a father, I've never been a father. Wow. What if I'm a bad father? What if my baby hates me? Wow. What if I'm too old? What if I die before the baby's even eighteen? Wow. But, she's so happy. She's so, so happy. I do love it when she's happy. She has the best smile. Wow. _

"Wow,"Bates muttered aloud.

"What was that, Mr. Bates?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Later that evening Anna and Bates had decided to take a walk after dinner. It was a brisk night but neither minded as it was, if nothing else an excuse to hold hands, not to mention it would be nice and quiet.

"I could barely keep my head straight," Anna confessed. "All I could think was 'I'm going to have a baby with the love of my life'. Lady Mary says she's so happy for us too. Isn't that sweet?"

"That's very nice of her," Bates said.

"I think so," Anna replied, chipper. "Is there something wrong, John? You seem a little off."

"Hmm, no, no, I'm fine," Bates replied doing everything in his power to sound happy.

"I must say, Mr. Bates, you are a terrible liar," Anna said. "Now, what ever is the matter? Aren't you excited?"

"I am excited, I really am. I'm just…worried is all."

"Now, what in the world are you worried about?"

"It's just," Bates began taking a deep breath. "What if…what if I'm too old?"

"John Bates, I love you, I really do but, you really can be quite thick," Anna announced. "Honestly, how in the world could you think that?"

"It's just that, I am older than you and what if the baby doesn't accept me for that? What if I can't handle the responsibility? What if I'm a bad father?"

Anna giggled slightly, "You think every person doesn't worry those things? I know I'm worried."

"Really?"

"Really." Anna planted a gentle kiss on her husbands lips and gave him a big grin. She was confident things would go well. And, you know what? So was John.

**Prompt: Violet holds her first great-grandchild.**

Violet Crawley looked down at the little boy in her arms. Edward Branson. She mulled over the name in her head, a good name, strong, traditional. Not her first choice but Tom had insisted because that was his grandfather's name.

Violet couldn't believe she was old enough to have grandchildren much less great-grandchildren. And she certainly didn't think it would be Sybil's first. Sybil had always struck as to stubborn to marry. Always wanting to prove a point that one.

She always thought Edith would have children immediately so she could really get a commitment from her husband, it was a very…Edith plan. However, Sir Anthony made it so that won't be happening for a while.

Mary was different, she would only have children if it would better the house, she claimed not to have a maternal bone in her body but Violet doubted that. She was confident Mary would soften immediately after seeing her child and Matthew seemed keen on children.

Violet smiled down at her great-grandson, "You are something aren't you?"

**Prompt: Matthew and Tom on Matthew's stag night.**

"Aren't you nervous?" Tom asks his future brother-in-law.

"That is a stupid question." Matthew replies, "'Course I am." Matthew and Tom are sitting in the billiards room pool cue in hand, Robert had wanted to throw Matthew the traditional stag party and inviting men from the village and having a black-tie dinner like he had when he was about to marry cousin Cora, Matthew however wanted things simple. Robert didn't like that idea and ended up not doing anything period for Matthew's stag party.

And that was how Tom and Matthew ended up drinking scotch, poorly playing billiards and asking stupid questions while not dressed in black-tie.

"I thought those were the questions you asked at these things," Tom retorted. "I've certainly never been to one."

"Yes, well, I haven't either, now have I?" Matthew took a long slow gulp of scotch and ended up draining his glass. He motioned to the new red-headed footman to refill his glass. "Thanks," He muttered more to himself than Alfred. Matthew sighed, "It's just… I don't even know Mary is still keen on getting married. Not after the fights we've been having."

Tom contemplated this for a moment, "You… are a bleeding idiot."

"Gee, thanks," Matthew muttered.

"I have said it before, and I will keep saying it until you sick it up and accept it, you and Mary and perfect for each other. So quit your worrying and have some fun." Tom took a long, and frankly quite smug, sip of scotch. He gave Matthew a cheeky smile and made his move in billiards.

"It was my turn!" Matthew said trying, and failing, to sound affronted.

**Prompt: Jimmy/Thomas moment.**

Jimmy kissed Thomas first.

Thomas had been teaching Jimmy about cutlery, which Thomas had admittedly found quite odd as Jimmy seemed to know this (though he wasn't complaining at the opportunity to spend more time with the new footman) when Jimmy had grabbed Thomas' shirt and slammed him against the door and kissed him. It was shocking of course, but it was also rushed and sloppy and passionate. Thomas was quick to kiss back, matching Jimmy's passion beat for beat. Jimmy, red-faced and out of breath, was the first one to pull away.

"Right, well, I had been meaning to do that for a while," Jimmy said taking a quick look around for people despite the fact the door was closed. "I assume that was okay?"

"Little bit cocky, aren't we?" Thomas replied not as snarky as he would have liked, mostly due to the fact he was still registering exactly what happened.

"I'm taking that as a yes, so you know," Jimmy smirked as he smoothed out his now wrinkled shirt.

"Presumptuous too, I see."

"So it wasn't okay?"

"No, no, it was fine. Good even."

"See, I was right, now you see why I'm cocky," Jimmy countered, chuckling. "I am glad it was good though." He said toying with Thomas' sleeve cuffs. A small gesture, but there was something too it. "Right, well, what now?"

Thomas quirked an eyebrow, "Am I supposed to know? You're the one who seemed to be planning all that."

"Well, I kind of got distracted by the whole kissing you part, now didn't I?" Jimmy said moving from Thomas' cuff to his hand, studying it with a great curiosity. "You mustn't blame me."

"No, I suppose not," Thomas mused. His eyes darted briefly to his hand that was being examined, but looked away just as quick just in case it may cause Jimmy to stop.

Jimmy let go of Thomas' hand to check his watch, "I have about thirty minutes to spare before dinner, and I imagine Lord Grantham is fine without you for a little bit. So if you're keen I'd certainly be willing to try that again." Jimmy, who admittedly could be quite presumptuous at times, didn't actually wait for Thomas to answer before mashing their lips together.

"Cocky," Thomas muttered through their kiss and Jimmy didn't even bother to suppress his smile.

**Prompt: Clarkson has to let Isobel leave. **

_Note: This is set post 3x05 so be prepared for spoilers if you haven't seen the episode/been spoiled yet (has anyone not been spoiled yet?)._

"What was I supposed to do?" Dr. Clarkson replied desperate to not start yelling, he had to stay calm.

"Fight harder! Protest!" Isobel was yelling. She didn't even know what calm was at this point. "You knew it was eclampsia! You knew, Richard!"

"Of course I knew! But, I couldn't very well kidnap the girl, now could I?" Clarkson ran a hand through his hair, he was still guilt-ridden over the death of Sybil Crawley, of course he was. "Robert refused, and so did Tom for that matter. Do you think I'm not utterly haunted by the light in her eyes disappearing?"

Isobel's bottom lip shook but she pushed back tears, "You're the doctor! You knew better! You had to make the decision, Richard! Not them, you!"

"I know that now! And I'm sorry, Isobel! I am so, so sorry!"

"Yes, well, sorry won't bring her back, now will it?" Isobel said briskly leaving the hospital.

Clarkson considered calling out to her, considered begging her forgiveness. But he didn't. He couldn't. As he watched the woman leave he wasn't sure he would ever see her again. Clarkson sat down, face in his hands and desperately tried not to picture Sybil's last breath, again.

**Prompt: Matthew and Tom right after Mary tells him to 'go upstairs and find some dry clothes of Matthew's' and Matthew leads Tom upstairs?**

Matthew ushered for the soaking wet man to follow him upstairs. He didn't say anything, too confused to really.

"I can explain," Tom began teeth chattering slightly.

"Don't bother," Matthew replied. "You can explain it to everyone in a moment. You need to prepare to face Robert."

Tom chuckled slightly, "Suppose I do, it really isn't as bad as it seems. I promise you that."

"Tom," Matthew said making the turn to his and Mary's bedroom. "I'm not upset. Confused but not mad. Don't bother trying to explain."

"Alright," Tom said as they got to the bedroom.

Matthew tossed some clothes his way and Tom was eager to change out of his soaking wet clothes.

"Thanks." Tom said, "For, you know, everything."

**Prompt: Jimmy/Thomas morning after**

"How romantic," Jimmy mused buttoning his undershirt back up. "It feels rather shady sneaking out of your bedroom in the wee hours of the morning."

"Yes, well, if you put it like that," Thomas replied sitting up.

"So you would rather I describe it as the culmination of this torrid love affair?" Jimmy retorted.

Thomas contemplated this for a moment, "I like it."

Jimmy smirked, "As do I. I like it very much." He sat back down on Thomas' bed. "How do you think Mr. Carson would feel if I just stayed here?"

"I'm not sure I want to find out," Thomas said checking his watch. "Speaking of which, I do believe you have to leave. Daisy will be waking everyone up soon, and I can't say I want to explain this to her."

"You raise a good point, and I could go back to my room," Jimmy said. "Or I could do this." And with that he pressed his lips against Thomas'. Both men were quick to forget the situation and focus on…other things. Thomas did, however hard it may have been, manage to get his wits about him.

"We should probably stop," Thomas admitted. "What happens when Alfred wakes up and you're not there?"

"I hope he's as stupid as he seems and doesn't put the pieces together?" Jimmy asked. "I do hate when you're practical, and when you're right."

"I'm starting to hate it too," Thomas muttered as Jimmy got up.

"I do have a free moment after the upstairs breakfast, if you're keen," Jimmy stated. "Until then…" Jimmy planted one on Thomas quickly. "That should get me through for a little while." Jimmy smiled a slightly smug smile and went back to his room.

**Prompt: Carson/Toaster**

It was an utter monstrosity! What in the world could Mrs. Hughes want with something like that?! Carson was determined to find out.

He didn't like the prospect of being sneaky but it was for the greater good. He went into Mrs. Hughes' study and saw the great beast.

He took a piece of bread he had gotten from Mrs. Patmore, he had to be particularly ambiguous to get it past her. He loaded it in carefully hoping it didn't explode. Carson wouldn't be surprised though.

He waited a moment, desperately hoping it would go faster, what if he was caught? Finally the toast popped up and Carson grabbed it quickly.

He bit down…it was quite possibly the best toast he had ever had. Finally he saw why Mrs. Hughes had been so eager to but one of these. They were brilliant.

Carson snuck back out of the study after happily munching away at the toast. He was now contemplating how to get one of these for the kitchen. And possibly himself.

**Prompt: Jimmy/Thomas fluff**

**4 People who had the Potential to figure out Thomas and Jimmy were…seeing each other.**

i. Alfred

"Where were you?" Alfred questioned as Jimmy came in late once more.

"Me? I was chatting with Daisy," Jimmy lied smoothly. In all actuality he had been 'taking a walk' with Thomas but Alfred didn't need to know that.

"No you weren't," Alfred said. "Daisy went to bed early, she said she had a headache from listening to Ivy talk to me. It was strange."

Jimmy suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at Alfred's obliviousness, "Right, that was last night I talked to Daisy. Tonight, I was asking Mr. Carson about something."

"About what?"

"I was talking to him about how my roommate is incredibly nosy," Jimmy said mockingly.

"Sorry," Alfred muttered turning over to go to sleep.

ii. Ivy

"I think Jimmy might like me," Ivy gushed to a very uninterested , meanwhile, does everything in his power to repress a snort but it still comes out a little.

"What was that, Thomas?" Ivy asked confused.

"Just something in the paper," Thomas said with a gesture to the newspaper in his hand

."Right, so I was saying," Ivy turned back to Daisy. "I really think he might like me, he's so nice too me and he is so funny."

"Great, Ivy," Daisy muttered, though she was relieved that at least the kitchen maid didn't like Alfred the way he liked her.

Jimmy walked in at that moment, because, that's the way things work around Downton. As soon as you talk about someone they either walk in or eavesdrop on the conversation and walk in.

"Hi Jimmy," Ivy chirped eagerly.

"Hello Ivy," Jimmy said with a tight smile as he took a seat at the dining room table. "Daisy, Thomas."

"Jimmy," Ivy bit her lip. "Would you like to go for a walk tomorrow evening?"

"That would be lovely, but, I can't," Jimmy said. "I had been bothering, Mr. Barrow for a while to teach me the difference between soup spoons and he finally said he would do it tomorrow night. It wouldn't be fair to reschedule."

"Oh, well what about another day?" Ivy asked.

Jimmy glanced at Thomas unsure what to say to get out of it but the valet just smirked behind his paper. "I'll be sure to let you know."

iii. Mrs. Hughes

"You're jealous," Jimmy declared in realization. "You're jealous because of Ivy."

"I am not," Thomas protested. "Why would I be jealous? She's a kitchen maid with a crush."

"I think it's brilliant," Jimmy said. "Especially given you have nothing to worry about a thing."Jimmy leaned and kissed Thomas, it quickly got heated as Thomas kissed back. This continued for a while when the men heard a knock at the door. Jimmy pulled apart quickly and smoothed out his shirt just as Mrs. Hughes came in.

"Jimmy, what are you doing in here?" Mrs. Hughes queried.

"I was just asking Mr. Barrow a quick question."

"Right, well, Thomas, Mr. Carson wants you."

"Of course, Mrs. Hughes." Thomas replied standing up and leaving hiding the grin on his face.

iv. Mrs. Patmore

Mrs. Patmore knew both new footman were quite flirty. She knew there was definitely a reason they spent so much time in the kitchens, on that had nothing to do with there jobs. She also knew Daisy liked Alfred who liked Ivy who liked Jimmy. But, she didn't know who Jimmy liked. The boy was a bit of a mystery.

"Mr. Barrow," Mrs. Patmore heard the aforementioned footman say. "There was something I needed to discuss with you. Are you keen to go for a walk?"

It was odd, Mrs. Patmore thought. A handsome young lad like Jimmy and he seemed more interested in work than anything else.

"Absolutely," Thomas replied.

He was always asking Thomas questions about the job. Well, you couldn't say the footman wasn't ambitious.

"Excellent," Jimmy said with a grin.

It was just odd.

**Prompt: Anna/Bates post-prison reunion.**

It took Anna Bates approximately two seconds to wrap her arms around her husband when he was released. They had _finally_ managed to get a trial and present the evidence Anna had been collecting and Bates had been declared innocent. Anna knew it would happen, she had known it all along.

John Bates was literally shaking as his wife hugged him, he secured his arms tighter around her, if this moment lasted forever he certainly wouldn't mind. He, of course, knew he was innocent but, honestly he wasn't sure any one would believe him.

Anna brought him into a kiss, the first one they had shared in nearly a year. So fervent and desperate as the couple clung to one and other for what seemed like dear life.

"I have missed you so much," Anna whispered breathless. "Never leave me again."

"Never," Bates echoed.

At this point both had tears of joy streaming down there face silently and a permanent smile plastered on. They new there were going to be issues to deal with in the future still but neither could care any less if they tried. Not now.

_Note: And that concludes yet another chapter, the next one should be out as soon as I actually get around to tackling all the prompts I have in my mailbox. I hope you enjoyed that though!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: So, I'm back! Sorry this took a while! But, I hope you enjoy at least one of the stories!_

**Prompt: Bates holds his baby for the first time.**

"She's gorgeous," Bates breathed holding his baby girl in his arms for the first time. He smiled down at Anna who was lying in one of the guest beds looking both exhausted and ecstatic.

"She really is," Anna said with a stifled yawn. "We made her. We did. You and me."

"You made her, I just helped a little." Bates looked down at the delicate little girl in his arms. She was so tiny and breakable, honestly Bates couldn't believe she didn't snap in half when he held her. She was sleeping peacefully and Bates honestly couldn't bring himself to look away.

The birth had gone smoothly, they had done it at Downton and Dr. Clarkson had delivered. Bates had been so nervous the entire time Anna was pregnant, not only was birth a risk but what if the baby wasn't okay? Not to mention he still had his more vain concerns of whether or not his child would like him.

But the moment he held that gorgeous little girl all cares flew out the world. Nothing else mattered but her, her and her amazing mother.

"What are you thinking about?" Anna asked sleepily.

"Oh, nothing, just how amazing you are."

**Prompt: Carson's first day at Downton**

Charles Carson took a deep breath and avoided the temptation to run a hand through his perfectly gelled hair. He was about to start work for Patrick Crawley, the Earl of Grantham. At Downton Abbey. Wow.

It was his first proper job, he had worked in his father's shop occasionally to help out but this was his own job. All his. Charles was very excited, he was off on his own for the first time and he happy about it.

He had been interviewed for the position of footman two weeks earlier but he only got the letter of confirmation days ago and all of a sudden he had packed his bags and wished his parents goodbye.

He had just arrived at Downton's door, he had been told to use the back door so he wouldn't cause a fuss. He knocked at the door twice, trying not to seem to eager but also not disinterested.

An older gentleman answered the door, Charles had seen him earlier when he had done his interview but didn't know who he was as he had only met Mr. Binns the butler.

"Aah, you must be the new footman," the man said. "I'm Richard Johnson his lordship's valet. I'll get Mr. Binns for you."

Before Charles could even reply the man had scurried off leaving him to stand awkwardly twiddling his thumbs.

"Hello Charles," Binns greeted shaking Charles' hand. "Nice to see you again, I thought I would give you a tour of the house before you start."

The house was magnificent, utterly breath-taking, and completely intimidating.

Binns was going through all the rules of the house as Charles eagerly took them in but the one that really caught his attention was "propriety must be shown at all times."

Propriety. He could do that.

**Prompt: Edith and Anthony meet for the first time post-wedding**

Edith Crawley was wandering the streets of London in pursuit of a place to eat. She had temporarily moved to the big city for the sake of her newspaper career but, because she was going alone she had been staying in a hotel meaning she had to dine out or cook herself (for the record, she has been learning the basics of cooking lately but by no means does she want to cook each day).

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the cute little bistro Michael had taken her to once. Deciding she would go there for dinner she headed in that direction only to hear someone call out:

"Lady Edith?"

She turned at the mention of her name, though she doubted anyone could be talking to her. Who new her all the way in London? However it seemed someone did know her because the moment she turned she saw Sir Anthony Strallan. Someone who knows her very well.

"Sir Anthony," She replied more pleasantly then she thought she would. "Hello, what are you doing here?"

"I actually moved here," Anthony confessed. "And why are you in London?"

"I work here, I write a column for the newspaper."

"That's wonderful!" Anthony said. "I'm glad to hear you're doing well."

Edith gave terse smile at that, she _was_ doing well, she _was_ happy, but Anthony shouldn't be so happy about it, he should be remorseful. Maybe it was childish but she was allowed to be childish occasionally wasn't she? "Thank you, I'm glad you are too. Well, it was lovely to see you but, I must be going, I have a dinner reservation." This was a lie, of course, but Edith was keen to get out of the situation.

"Oh," Anthony said looking rather downtrodden. "Well, I do hope to see you soon."

"And I you," Edith lied smoothly relieved to walk into the restaurant. Well a least it wasn't as bad as it could have been…

**Prompt: Cora and Robert have a talk and she lets him back into bed.**

"Robert?" Cora called wrapping her robe around her. She had gone to bed nearly an hour ago but couldn't sleep for whatever reason and decided to go check on Robert. "Are you still awake?"

Robert, startled, looked up from his scotch, "Oh, Cora, yes I'm still up. Matthew just went to bed. Why are you still up?"

Cora knew that Robert was lying when he said Matthew had left a moment ago because she had heard Matthew leave for bed around the same time she left but Cora didn't bring this up. "I couldn't sleep, I thought I should check on you."

"Well, you should probably try and sleep, it's been a long day," Robert said.

"I know, I know," Cora paused a moment. "I just, I wanted to see if you'd like to come back to bed."

Robert looked up at her in confusion, "Really? I mean, I want to of course. But really?"

"Yes, Robert," Cora said. "Now, this is temporary at the moment but you can tentatively come back." With that Cora walked off to the bedroom and Robert was close behind.

The husband and wife knew that they still had a lot of issues to work out, they knew that things would never be the same but they were willing to try and that was what was important.

**Prompt: Mary and Isobel bond as mother and daughter-in-law.**

"And of course there was the time Matthew threatened to run away because his father refused to give him more cake." These were the first words Matthew heard when he stepped into Crawley house. They sent a bit of panic through him so he was quick to the drawing room.

And there it was.

His mother and his wife. His wife and his mother. Oh God.

Mary let out a laugh, "Why am I not surprised?"

Matthew cleared his throat and both woman turned to him. Isobel smiled, "Matthew, dear, how are you?"

"I do believe his name is Ickle-Matty-Kins, Isobel," Mary said bursting into laughter with Isobel breaking shortly.

"How do you know that name?" Matthew demanded.

"Your Mother told me," Mary said. "We're having tea."

"You're having tea?" Matthew asked incredulously. "With each other?"

"Is that so hard to believe, Matthew?" Isobel asked. "Mary is a lovely girl, I see why you married her."

"Thank you, Isobel," Mary said looking truly touched. "Now, Matthew has just threatened to run away…"

"Oh yes!" Isobel said launching back into her story. Matthew sighed and just turned right back out of the drawing room (after he snatched a cake of course).

**Prompt: Violet learns about Sybil.**

She got the phone call at 3:17 in the morning. It had been a Thursday.

Violet had been asleep for the obvious reasons, she went home shortly after the birth despite Robert's insistence she stay the night. She was happy.

Her maid had woken her saying there was an urgent phone call for her. She knew it had to be Robert. He was the only one who called her on the blasted contraption.

Her mind raced, what in the world could this be about. Then she realized. Sybil. Her baby.

They say it's difficult for a parent to die before their child. It's just as hard for a grandparent.

Robert was crying into the phone, but the only words she truly heard were: Sybil. Dead. Eclampsia.

She didn't hear anything but white noise after that. She nearly dropped the phone. She didn't say anything to Robert but instead told him she'd be over first thing the next morning.

Her maid lead her back upstairs clearly worried. Violet obliged but she got no sleep after that.

Sybil was gone. Her grandbaby was gone.

**Prompt: Matthew comforts his daughter**

4 year old Abigail Crawley came rushing down the main stairs of Downton Abbey with tears streaming down her face. She literally fell into her father's arms.

"Abigail? What's wrong?" Matthew asked re-positioning his youngest child into a proper hug.

Abigail sniffled and looked as if she had pulled herself together but ended up incoherently wailing something like, "Edward thais i never gat mskdhfjged!"

"Sweetheart, take a deep breath and tell me again," Matthew said picking his daughter up and leading her toward the sitting room.

Abigail took a long and very forced breath, "Edward said - he said that I - I would nev - never get married!" She let out a long wail and cried into her father's shoulder.

Matthew sighed as he set his daughter down on the sitting room couch. Edward was his oldest and only son and always felt the need to pick on his younger sister (though he never dared do anything to his older sister Jeanette). "Abigail, sweetheart, Edward was lying. You, are a beautiful little girl and any man would be lucky to marry you."

"Really?" Abigail said, her big eyes staring up at Matthew.

"Of course," Matthew said pulling his daughter into another hug. "Now, you don't listen to Edward next time he says something like that. Got it?"

"Got it," Abigail said sniffling as she ran off to go play.

**Prompt: Carlisle reflects on his and Mary's romance.**

Richard Carlisle flipped idly through the newspaper he was reading (it was his own paper of course, no others could quite compare). He was on the train once more after visiting Lady Mary at Downton Abbey. Admittedly, he was starting to enjoy the train ride, or at least he was used to it at this point. He had to be as he seemed to be doing it more and more often.

Yes, it seemed as though Lady Mary and his relationship was progressing quite nicely. He certainly loved her. Maybe not in the sill puppy dog way Matthew Crawley offered but he loved her all the same.

Richard was well aware of the romantic history between Lady Mary and Matthew, he may not have known the whole story but he knew there was a story. It was clear from the way he looked at her with big eyes and a goofy smile whenever she entered a room.

Richard certainly wouldn't blame the man for being in love with Lady Mary, he was but he didn't want him to act on those feelings. Matthew had his chance and now it was Richard's and Richard refused to waste his, not with a woman as lovely as Mary.

This was most likely the first time Richard had properly been in love, yes he had other romantic relationships in the past but Mary was different then the others. Mary was special. She had a certain passion that Richard admired profusely, she was intelligent and she was beautiful.

For a moment Richard thought he should tell this to Mary, send her a letter maybe. But he decided against it. He'd have plenty of time later.

**Prompt: Thomas/Jimmy h/c post-Sybil's death. (Established relationship)**

"I do hate it when you're sad," Jimmy said as wandered Downton's grounds with Thomas. Jimmy had decided the pair should go for a walk in an attempt to cheer Thomas up after Lady Sybil's death. Admittedly Jimmy had to force the other man out but he was still outside so that was good.

When Thomas remained silent Jimmy tried again, "It sure is a nice night."

"I guess so," Thomas muttered.

"I'll admit I didn't know Lady Sybil, but I can only imagine she wouldn't want you too be so sad. She would want you to continue to move forward."

"You're right," Thomas said. "You didn't know her."

Jimmy ignored this and kept trying, "Alright, fair point, but you did know her. Would she have wanted you to be upset?"

"No, I suppose not," Thomas admitted.

"And I might add, I don't like it when you're upset," Jimmy said taking Thomas' hand in his own (only after checking no one was around to see it). Jimmy pressed a quick kiss to Thomas lips and gave him a smile.

**Prompt: Isobel and Matthew when he moves out of Crawley house**

"Well, Mother, I think it's time I leave," Matthew said staring out the window as Molesley put the last of his suitcases into the car.

"I suppose it is," Isobel's voice cracked on the last word.

"Now, Mother, I'll only be over at Downton," Matthew put a reassuring hand on Isobel's shoulder.

"I know," Isobel said. "It's just, you're so grown up. I just, I just can't believe it. My little boy is married! It's wonderful."

Matthew smiled, "Sometimes I can't believe it either."

Isobel, misty-eyed, went to say something but ended up just giving her son a big hug. And that said it all.

_Note: There we go! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to submit prompts and whatnot here or on my tumblr. If you do I would love specific prompts because it's easier to write. Either way thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
